Water
by CoconutConsumer
Summary: We've seen it all people. The Elves, the Beastmen, the Humans, etc., etc. But, we have this new person playing Second Life and she chooses to be...a puddle of water? Oh boy.
1. Choosing

**Disclaimer:** 1/2 Prince, no matter how amazing it is, will never belong to me. 8(TT^TT)8

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Choosing<strong>

"What is it?"

My eyes squinted down at the metallic helm. Its silver coating refracting a rainbow of light with every tilt. It let out a small squeak as my fingers rubbed against the pale blue visor.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you never heard of Second Life!" my friend gasped, ripping the shining helmet away from my hold. His eyes ecstatic with mock horror.

I stared back at him with incredulous eyes, watching him twist around with the helmet snuggled up against his shoulder. Was he actually cradling that thing?

His green eyes blinked up at me, noticing that I still held no interest for the "most magnificent gaming system man had ever created."

"It's Second Life!" he shouted, his eyes squinted in tears as his fist raised up to prove some extreme torment he was going through.

I just stared back.

"And...?"

For some reason, I think he was on the verge of crying.

"It's a freaking Virtual Life Game!"

Oh.

I knew that.

...

I think.

You see, I'm poor. Not the near-bankruptcy type of poor, but one that prefers to spend their limited money on more useful items, like food and...food. So things like Virtual Life Games are near meaningless to me.

I yanked the helmet off from him, mainly because his cuddling was starting to creep me out.

"Sheesh, if you wanted to give me a birthday present a simple jacket would've worked," I grumbled, my fingers squeaking against the visor.

He just deflated and went about moaning about a "poor, poor life." Who in the world was he referring to?

Noticing that my fingers left smears on the crisp blue of the visor, I turned my attention back onto the gleaming helmet.

"So how's it work-Gyah!"

My body slammed into the couch as my best friend sprung up with huge enthusiasm. His eyes gaining a wild gleam as he pinned me against the couch with his weight.

"Oh you'll see. You'll seEEeee!" he laughed manically, jamming the helm onto me.

My eyes widened, "Wai-"

_BEEP._

The world turned black, indicating that either I had suddenly lost my ability to see, or that my "friend" had started the game helm for me.

I stood there. Or was I sitting there? No, I was lying down right? I don't know. All I see is darkness.

_Whhrrrr._

I jumped at the sudden sound. _What was that?_ My head swerved left and right, my eyes peering desperately through the uncanny darkness.

_Blick._

"GAH!" I screamed, the sudden bright lighting suddenly stabbing themselves into my retina. Suddenly, I heard a giggle behind me.

What I saw would forever torment the dreams of my grandchildren.

"Oh, sorry there little girl," a man of about thirty giggled. I shivered as he winked and blew a kiss at me. He was wearing a shirt of bright, clashing colors, outfitted with pants that emphasized his ungodly round bottom, while the ends of his sleeves and the trim of his shirt were covered in a mountain of frills.

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I tried my best to be polite in my reply when he started to pucker his huge, red lips and wiggle his bouncing round bottom.

"Let me kiss your pain away~!"

I had to scream.

"Gyaaa-aah! NO!" I shouted, taking a few steps away from the man. My eyes widened when I suddenly noticed my rudeness, "I-I mean, my reaction of what you though of as pain was actually just a natural reflex when one's lighting changes drastically."

His purple eyes suddenly widened with a mysterious glint in them.

"Let me kiss you anyways~!" he cried jovially, going so far as to open his arms to engulf me in with his happiness.

This time I ran.

"N-no thank you sir!" I shouted while also pleading to the gods above that he won't start blowing kisses at me.

"Ah! Don't call me 'sir', little girl, call me _Madame_," he pouted at me, his thick mustache jutting out over his upper lip. This made me stop my running away towards the ends of the gaming system.

He wagged his finger at me in a condescending manner while also giving a mischievous little wink, "Besides, even if you run from me, you will never get far~"

Then, he gave a huff, twirling that thick mustache of his over his smirk, "So, let's start the scan~"

Hair rose on my neck as I felt a sudden beam of light wash over me. My muscles tense in anticipation as I found that I was temporarily unable to move. _What the heck was this light for?_

_Ping!_

"Done!" the man, I mean, Madame, cried. He then swiveled in his levitating chair and pointed towards a huge mass of creatures that suddenly appeared below him. His purple eyes glanced over at me, "So~?"

I stared back at him, "So what?"

He sighed, shaking his head back and forth in a manner that irritated me, "Oh dear. Are you, perhaps, a newbie, little girl?"

I took a step back from him, quirking an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Yes, you are a total noob to not even know what 'newbie' means."

I got flustered at his comment, "What! Of course I know what the word means. A newbie is the term given to the inexperienced soldiers of the Vietnam War from the years 1955-1975. At least, according to what I have read in my History textbook. The main fight may have been between the Northern and Southern Vietnamese, however the Americans had intervened to prevent the national scare of the "Domino Theory." The so-called "Domino Theory" had been about the effect of countries becoming commu-"

"Muuu~" Madame whimpered, interrupting my reiteration of my history textbook. "Why am I always stuck with the weird girls? I want a robust, young man!" he wailed, dramatic trails of tears flowing freely down his make-up.

My mouth became unhinged at that comment.

...Really?

I shook my head, this is all too much. "Never mind. All I want to know is how to get out of here."

I want this weird dohickey contraption outta my head! Jatien, that idiot of a friend, may say that Second Life was terrific, splendorous, wonderful, addictive, just plain awesome- especially right after its huge update, but all I'm getting out of this game are weird vibes telling me to get away from here as fast as I could. It didn't really help that the first person I met once the game helm started was a guy in his thirties that had heavy makeup, a huge mustache and a bouncing round bottom.

He looked at me oddly, "Goodness, we haven't created your character yet and you're _leaving_?"

_Character?_

_Why do I need to make a character?_

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean 'create'? Don't we just go in like this?" I spread my arms out, emphasizing my choppy wool jacket and ripped pants.

He looked down at me.

"No."

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. I jumped as three of the creatures who were originally under his levitating thingy quickly disappeared and reappeared in a shimmer in front of me.

Nothing could explain my shock. "Gah-eck?"

"Now," he said, interrupting my garbled speech, "These three are the most popularly chosen characters. The human, the elf, and the beast,"

My eyes stared down the three, who also stared down at me. Then I noticed their appearance. The one in front was a complete carbon-copy of me, from the ragged black hair, to the dull gray eyes, to even the little quirk of the left eyebrow. The one to my left was similar, in that the black hair now had a silken sheen and the dull gray eyes now had a fierce light in them. Oh, it also had some pointy ears.

I grimaced at the one to the right. It was ugly and hairy. No further explanation is needed except it looked just like me and not like me. Talk about being a bit disturbed.

I coughed into my fist, trying to ignore these "clones."

"Why do they look like me?"

"Because little girl!" the man swooned, his hand waving dramatically in the air and his mustache shining with vigor "Second Life is a game that boasts their 99% realism! We literally make it your _second_ life!"

I shook my head in a daze, still a bit confused. Why would I want to live another life? Real life is troublesome enough as it is. Why add another one? Then I noticed the other 'characters' behind these three, I pointed at them. "What about those others?

He looked down at them, his mustache deflating a little, "Ah, well, if you don't like these three, I guess there are these other characters left."

The human, elf, and beast suddenly swooshed back among the crowd. My gray eyes widened.

Goodness there was so many characters within that crowd. How the heck does a person choose?

I started toward the group, nodding a little as they made a bit of a path for me. My mouth gaped open a little as I stared at all the odd creations. There were some with wings, horns, tails. There were some that didn't even have a humanoid appearance. _Honestly, why did they put so much variety?_ I glanced back at the human, elf, and beast, my frugal personality popping up. _Those three would've sufficed._

**Sploosh.**

Eh?

I looked down to see that I had accidentally stepped into a puddle of water. Disgusted by the oddly slimy feel, I quickly pulled my bare foot away from the curiously blue puddle, "Geh! Why's there a puddle of water?"

"Hm?" Madame zoomed down toward me in his levitating device, his leather gloved fingers twirling his mustache, "That's a character you are able to choose."

I stared at him.

"Really? A puddle of water?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't in charge of the designs of this game."

I stared down at it, "How often is the puddle of water chosen to be a character?"

He struck a thinking pose that consisted of jutting out his lower lip and sticking out his already inflated bottom, before he pushed down a few buttons, "According to the most recent data of our company, we have a total of 17 people out of the entire Second Life players who chose 'the puddle of water' character."

I watched him patiently, well not really patiently as he started to make that pose again. _Please, please, PLEASE stop that wiggling! _It made me feel as if centipedes were crawling all over my body.

He pressed a few more buttons, "Of those 17, only three had continued playing as 'the puddle of water' character. The others had either quit the game, or had made a special request with the company to change their character."

I stared down at the blue puddle.

It did nothing.

Hm.

I guess I can see why this puddle of water is not that popular.

I pointed down at it, "I'm going to choose this one."

Madame blanched, "What! Why?"

I shrugged, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "I dunno, I guess I feel pity for it."

Madame shook his head warningly, "Make your decision wisely little girl, you can only choose your character once, and when you make your decision, it's final."

I looked back up at him. When did he start sounding so serious? Wasn't he originally a dork with heavy makeup and a huge mustache?

...

Well, he still had the heavy makeup and the huge mustache, but his personality had taken a complete 180 degree.

Ignoring the fuzzy quirk that made me feel as if thousands of beetles were crawling under my skin, I glanced back down at the little splotch of water.

"Yes I want to be a puddle."

The guy sighed, "Very well. It's my job to follow through the customer's wishes..."

I watched him press a few buttons on his floating key board, when suddenly, I felt a huge pull on my stomach. It felt as if I had gotten onto one of those rides at the amusement park three years ago when Jatien had urged me to take at least one ride with him.

Then, the feeling stopped. And I felt a hell of a lot shorter.

"What happUned?" I blurped.

Madame looked down at me in a worried glance, his bright red lips pouting in a worried form, "I wanted to let you feel how it is to be 'the puddle of water' character. To let you know what your getting into."

Oh, this again.

I shrugged, well at least I think I shrugged. Hard to tell when you don't even know if you have shoulders in the first place, "It'll be a fine experience."

How bad could this be?

He sighed in exasperation, "Very well, what is your name then?"

I swiveled my liquidy body towards him, "Eh?"

"You need a Username, little girl~" he giggled.

Ah, he was back to his usual dorky, make-up plus mustache, self.

However relieved I was about that little fact(which was not much), I swooshed my aqueous self in concentration. I was never really good at making up names.

"How about 'Xiao Shui'(1)?"

"Oh you need to think up of something better than that honey," he sighed dramatically, "Besides, it's already taken~"

"Bing Cuai(2)?"

"Try again~"

"Sha Yu(3)?"

He looked down at me, "You really have no originality, do you little girl?"

I swirled around in exasperation, "Gah! I cUn't think Uf any!"

"How about Sha Xue(4)?" he recommended offhandedly.

I looked up at him. Snowfall? That's a nice enough name.

"Sure let gU with that!"

He pressed a button, and suddenly I had that stomach pulling motion on me again. If I had been looking at the guy though, I would've noticed a little smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see a very blue sky and a very green forest. Where the heck was I?<p>

My eyes (if I even had any) stared down at my blue body.

_Huh._

I was in a sort of bowl that had smooth ceramic walls painted in a lovely ivory color.

Swirling my body around in that white container, I discovered one thing that increased my worry a little.

I couldn't get the heck out of the damn bowl.

**Ping!**

_System Notice! For Newbies like you, say "System" to view your statistics!_

Ew. What an irritating voice.

I took a deep breath. Well, I've got nothing to loose and something to do.

"System!" I shouted in my watery blurb.

Instantly a huge transparent board came into my view. I felt my eyes bulge at only one thing. My level, my agility, my physique, my intelligence, my everything else was ignored. Even the blue blob in the picture frame that was supposedly me. However-

'Sha Xue', my name. It was not written 'Snowfall', but rather '**Bloodfall**'.

I lay there dumbfounded in my little bowl.

"The stupid Madame got my name wrong!"

I swirled around in my little bowl angrily. Swriling and whirling, and whooshing and zooming.

I kept swirling around in that ferocious velocity until I heard that irritating 'ping!' again.

_System Notice! Bloodfall has now learned 'Raging Rush' and had earned a +2 in Agility!_

...

My jaw(let's assume I have one) dropped at the stupidity of it. I had earned something just by swirling around in a ceramic bowl?

Huffing, I slowed my rampaging demeanor, stopping to a still. I was beginning to regret my decision a little.

I was stuck in a bowl.

I was stuck in a bowl, and I couldn't get out.

I grumbled in slight annoyance.

_What a fun way to start a game_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

For those of you who don't know:

(1) Xiao Shui means 'Little Water'

(2) Bing Cuai means 'Ice Cube'

(3) Sha Yu means 'Rainfall'

(4) This is where it get a little complicated. In Chinese, sounds and syllables are repeated for many different words. 'Sha' means 'fall', so that part was simple enough. However, in Chinese both 'snow' and 'blood' are pronounced in the same way-'Xue'

So, 'Sha Xue' can mean either Snowfall or 'Blood' fall.

Anywho, I think I'm going to continue calling my character Bloodfall, no matter how weird it is. Once you've read the entire story, her name would be the least weirdest thing you find. ;P

For the little help in pronunciation:

Sha-(Same as it sounds)

Xue-(Shu-eh)


	2. Life as a Puddle

**Chapter 2: Life as a Puddle**

Whoosh.

Swirl.

Blop.

Fwoom.

...

"Damnit, I'm so **BORED**!" I screamed. _Oh my god, how in the world do people think this game is fun?_ I have been swirling around in this stupid little bowl for the past half hour!

Actually, I was able to improve _Raging Rush_ three times during my time in the little bowl. THREE TIMES. I had been so irritated and bored that my little swirls in the bowl increased my abilities of it to turn it into a_ Lvl 4 Raging Rush_.

"Buuu..." I sobbed, _Worst part is that I don't even know how to log out_.

Suddenly, my little blob of a body jumped as I heard a rustle in the bushes before me. I trembled, making it look like I was some sort of Jell-O that somebody was shaking. _What's going on?_

I swiveled my little body, staring intently at the shaking bushes._ What could be-?_

"Ah-HA!"

I screamed, "GYAAHH!"

I made a little _splosh!_ sound as a guy in light armor jumped from the bushes before me. No I did not pee myself.

...

_Can_ a puddle of water even pee?

My little thoughts were interrupted as the guy started mumbling to himself.

"Huh? I was sure I heard somebody...," the guy mumbled, relaxing his grip on his black sword. He clicked his tongue in irritation, "Damn, and I was sure I could've nabbed a bit of things from the guy."

My eyebrow (did I even have one?) twitched in irritation. _Did he just say that I sound like a guy?_

I sniffed, "Well, even if there was a guy here, I doubt you would've been able to nabbed anything from him anyways."

It was funny when he jumped and swished his head left and right in surprise. Suddenly I felt a chill go down my aqueous spine as his red eyes narrowed. _Hm? I never knew there were people with red eyes..._

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted, raising his black sword again.

Should I answer? Yes? No? Maybe so? Meh, why not? Not like this body will get injured if he suddenly stabbed me with that sword...right?

I whispered up to him, "Down here."

I had to stifle my giggle as the scary aura around him went away as he jumped like a frightened kitten.

"Wh-Who's there?" his voice trembled.

I swirled around my blue body, gaining his attention. "Here. Down here."

His frightened exterior mellowed down into one of confusion as he knelt down beside me. "You?" he questioned, prodding my bowl a little.

That little prod was like a 7.0 earthquake. I screamed in fright, "Stop! Don't do that! You're going to make me spill!"

Who knows what'll happen then? Sink into the ground and get absorbed by the trees? Gah! I don't wanna be a tree.

I sighed relief as he stopped his prodding, only to gasp in horror as he lifted me and my bowl out from my place on the ground.

"Gah! Careful! Careful! CAREFUL! Don't you _dare _spill a drop!" Goodness, what'll happen to me if I were to become separated? I'm handicapped enough as it is being a blob of water. What happens if I become drops?

He quirked an eyebrow, "A talking bowl of water?"

I swirled around in irritation, "Yes, what of it?"

He stared down at me, tilting his head in concentration, "Are you an NPC?"

I stopped my swiveling. What's an NPC? My blue body sloshed in concentration. _Hm, an acronym. Does it mean Nuclear  
>Pore Complex? No. National Press Club. No, of course not. Neighborhood Park Committee? No, how does that even relate to the game? Nickle Pumpkin Cat. That doesn't even make sense!<em>

My lips pursed in irritation._ How about Non-Profitable Character? _My eyes widened_, Yes! Finally! A phrase that actually makes sen-  
><em>

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my body slump downward. I let out a silent scream of shock as I noticed he put his lips on the rim of my bowl, tilting it towards his opened mouth.

_Is he-?_

"Gah! Stop! Stop! Don't _drink_ me!" I sobbed. Great, my first meeting with another fellow player and he's going to kill me by drinking me.

I shivered as I felt his lips against my aqueous body (_awkward_...) when a growl emitted through the air. I silently screamed as he suddenly dropped me and my bowl to the ground.

_Sploosh!_

I splashed down onto the earthen ground. My bowl toppled down on top of me.

"Oof!" My little blue body wiggled, it seems there were no damages. I tried moving my arm, at least the place where my arm is suppose to be.

...

I guess my arm is behind me cause that's all that was wiggling.

"GAH!" I swivled my head at the yell of pain. What was going on? Did the guy need help?

"YEARGH! DAMNIT I HATE SLIME! Take that you mangy Wolf Emperor!"

...

Well, he seemed okay enough.

I was about to, erm, I guess slither(?) my way out from under the bowl when I literally felt stuck to the ground.

"No," my voice trembled as I glanced down to the lower portion of my watery body.

I was sinking.

Sinking straight down to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!"


	3. Not the Greatest of Ideas

Chapter 3: Not the Greatest of Ideas

* * *

><p>Drip.<p>

Drip.

_Huh?_

Drip.

I opened my blurry eyes to see water drip down from a crack in the ceiling.

Drip.

...

...

Wait a minute.

Drip.

Why does that water have such an odd shade of blue?

Drip.

...

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

I screamed, my body wiggling with the greatest of fright. Well, not really, considering that wiggling half of me was more like a wet stain on the ground and the other half was busy dripping back _slowly_ down to me.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! Oh, I'm Soooo DEAD!"

I sobbed, I actually sobbed. My tears flowed out, then back in. But I can't be intrigued by that little fact right now, I was still busy crying for being _dripping_ in half.

"BUWAAAH! How can I live if I'm up there and yet also down here? I'm such a little puddle. What will happen if not enough of me comes back down and I evaporate?" I bawled.

"I dun wanna eh-vaprate! Boo-hoo [Insert Sad Face]," I continued crying my eyes- myself out when a booming voice sliced through the air.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

_Splat!_

No, I did not pee myself. It was only the other half of my watery body splattering back down to me... due to that surprising shout. Yes, because that shout created echoes and seismic waves throughout the cave and the vibrations caused the other half of my body to splat down.

I repeat, it was not a rendition of a puddle of water urinating. It had only been seismic vibrations that shocked the rest of me back down.

To get this clear to you all: I. Did. Not. Pee. Myself.

...

Hopefully.

So then, I turned my hea-

...

Hm.

I turned my blob around, to find something that shocked me to the core. Something that sends blood coursing through- erm, Something that sends electrons coursing through my H2O molecules.

At the far end of the corner was a Really Hot Guy.

...

...

Okay, that wasn't really what I saw, but what I _had _seen really did shook me to the core of my watery blue body.

The fellow was in chains. Bloody. Dirty. Depressing. He had bright red hair, a hair so red that it was difficult to tell which was hair and which was blood. His face was scarred black on one side. Brown dirt covered his clothes. He had that angsty aura around him, reminding me of a certain duckbutt with a sharingan.

Bloody. Dirty. Depressing.

Just like I had described seven sentences ago.

I stood stock-still as I saw him tilt his head back. His bloody red hair falling behind his face, revealing cool gray eyes that shone with a light blue sheen. I twitched as he moved into a sitting position, listening to his chains scrape against the earthen floor.

"-get here?"

Oops.

I forgot to pay attention.

I swiveled, "Um, could you repeat that?"

He sighed, his glaring eyes chilling me to the bones- to the protons.

"_How did you get here?_"

I stared at him, then at my surroundings.

Ceiling, with the crack that I had apparently dripped from.

Floor, where apparently I wasn't sinking through, even when it was all dirt.

Walls, where apparently they are of no concern to me.

Wasn't I in the forest originally? Did I drip all the way down to some dungeon? Damn, that was a lot of dripping if that were the case.

I looked back at him.

"Um...I think I dripped down here."

_GLARE._

"Eep!"


	4. But As With Every Game

**Disclaimer:** 1/2 Prince is like a sideways eight. Infinite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: But As With Every Game<br>**

****"Enough, I already told you that I'm not going to drink you," came an exhausted sigh.

"Pah!" I spat, not really since I can't spit myself out, "So you say! But I know you, I know all your types! Those locked up in dungeons, shackled in chains, having to watch their very life flicker out of them are all susceptible to my one enemy: **thirst**! I just know it, the very moment you saw me I bet you were thinking 'Water! Life giving water! Must drink! Goolalalah! Shashasha! La Cucaracha!'"

I blathered on, not noticing the red hair guy giving a very, very, very constrained expression that looked like a cross of wanting to kill oneself and ordering some very delicious sandwiches only to find out that they added in too much mustard into them. Hm, I must be getting hungry to give a description like that.

"Girl. I won't drink you," he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

I stopped my ranting, "Honest?"

He gave a firm nod, "Hone-"

**"Lies."**

Okay, even the guy strapped in chains, who had obviously done something horrible, had not been expecting that.

"Eh?" was all he could reply with.

I sauntered up to him, poking my finger up his face. Well, actually I wobbled up to him, flicking a drop of water on his boot. "You may seem like you're a cold hearted fellow; all alone, covering in blood and dirt, having a wicked scar on your face. But you're not."

I swirled around, trying to give a dramatic flair to my speech, "Oh no, you are practically the opposite of what you look. You are-!"

...

...

(5 minutes later)

...

...

"...Aren't you going to finish your rant?" he asked.

I stared back up at him, "I did. I was just waiting for you to reply."

[Epic Sweatdrop Moment]

"...You've been playing too long, haven't you?"

"What? Of course not," I scoffed, "I have be-OH MY GOD! YES_! PLEASE _HELP ME LOG OUT OF THIS HORRID GAME!" I bawled, my tears flowing out and back in. This place was too much for me. Swirling in a little bowl, sinking through the ground, and...and other stuff that I don't remember doing but I know was terrifying, I've gone insane.

Then he gave me that look. That. Look. It was the look of the most extreme pity I have ever seen...but the question was, was he directing it at me...or himself?

I shook my head. It's me. Of course it's me. I'm the one stuck in an underground cave with no way of getting out (so was he). I'm the one who's helpless and in a very sad situation (so was he). I'm the one having to deal with this talkative blot (**You're** the talkative blot).

He bit his lips in anxiety. What was he so anxious about? What does anxious mean, again? Whoo, crap, this Virtual Life Game was taking its toll on me. I was never this stupid before I entered the game.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have the answer to your question."

What? No! If he doesn't know how, then how will I? I glared up at him, this is all your fault! (How so? All he had ever done this past 30 minutes was play with his rusty chains and stare at you.)

I grumbled, why was it that I was the one who was stuck in crappy situations? (Uh, hello? There's a guy covered in blood, shackled in chains, and left alone right next to you, and you think your situation is bad? Girl, you have been on this game for too long.)

I glared at the author. "Stop inputting your comments in these stupid parentheses!"

Author: Main Character's death shall now commence...

"Q_Q"

...

The shackled red head looked back up to the invisible author, "Is she really gone?"

Author: Affirmative. You are now the new main character, for I am bored of that previous one.

The red head shivered against his rusted chains, _How cruel_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hm, I am really looking forward to the reviews on this chapter. Wonder what you'll all say? Sorry if the length of this chapter wasn't to your liking.


	5. There's Always a Bug

**Disclaimer:** You know, I think I like Legend of Sun Knight more. *shot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: There's Always a Bug<br>**

"Walalalaaaalaaaala-"

"Galakakakalla."

"Bzzzmpt."

The red head quickly got up, the rusted chains clamped on his arms straining against his movement. His blue gray eyes were wide with fright, his mouth bit in confusion. Right in the middle of their conversation, the elemental girl had started spazzing out on him.

"Shackalackalacka-Boomp"

Blue gray eyes flickered back and forth, their size increasing in worry as the blue puddle before him began to take shape. It flowed out. Then spiked. Then it swirled. The blue water turning and turning and turning. The exact center of it becoming pitch black. The ground below it dropping into a dip.

It was similar as watching the formation of a black hole.

He held his breath. _What is going on? This sort of thing never happened before._ "Girl-"

"!"

A blood-curdling scream shook the air. The red head yelled in pain, clamping his hands onto his ears. The scream continued on, its piercing sound bringing the man down onto his knees. The shrill stabbing him through his ears. It felt as if the sound itself had entered right through his skull and was shredding his brain into pieces.

_What was going on?_

Trails of blood dripped down his fingers. They had punctured the skin around his head, as if to clamp down harder on his ears to block the screaming. He ground his teeth, straining against the pain. It was no good. His mind started to go numb. Black was now a color that prevailed his vision. However, the pain was still there.

For the first time since the chains were placed on him, he wished he had worked harder on escaping. He still had one thing left to do in this world.

"Damn."

Just as his mind was about to shut down, the pain stopped.

The scream, stopped.

The red head collapsed, his chest heaved up and down. Trickles of sweat pouring down his face. He could barely move.

He twisted his head, blowing away the blood red hair that covered his vision. There, right where the blob of blue used to be, was now a humanoid version of the puddle.

She wasn't moving.

"Oi. Girl." he gasped, his body still wracked in spasms from her screams.

There was no response.

With a shaky breath, he pushed himself up from the ground. His blood encrusted fingers scraping the dry earth below him. He tilted his head, his blue eyes giving off a soft silver light as he glanced at the blue girl. _Was she-?_ A ragged cough shook his body.

_No. It can't- _

_She wasn't-_

"Girl?" he called out, his voice barely over a whisper.

There was no response.

"No..."

The red head collapsed. The rusted chains clamped around his arms straining against him.

The puddle girl was gone.


	6. However, in Real Life

**Chapter 6: However, in Real Life**

**A/N:** Whoa! I finally updated! :D It's been waaaay too long my beloved readers. But thank the gods, that I have- RETURNED!**  
><strong>

I decided to shift povs a bit, trying to get back in the mood of writing.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on his couch, Jatien, the oh-so-beloved friend of our heroine, reached over to his game helmet. <em>Idiot<em>, he thought as his fingers slid across the pale blue visor, _why did I have to give her that stupid game?_

Two days. It had been two days since she had went missing. He sighed, his pent up anger and frustration building up inside him. "Stupid!" he cried, hurling his game helm across his room. He raced frantic fingers through his stiff, black hair. Tears welled up in his dark black eyes.

"She didn't even know how to use it."

He sniffed, trying to recall exactly what happened two days ago. Trying to find out exactly how she disappeared. Why she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Winter, December 23; the date of her birth. He had walked up to her little cottage as the cold snow fell from the skies. He chuckled; still amazed that someone still lived such a rural and rustic life when 98% of the population lived in the high towers packed with technology.<p>

He looked down at the finely wrapped box in his arms. "I hope she likes it," he said quietly to no one in particular. His onyx black eyes looked back up the cottage with determination, a bit of warmth crawling up his face as he thought of the girl living within the century-old cottage.

Knocking firmly against the oaken door, Jatien waited patiently as he ran his cold fingers through his stiff black hair. His entire face split into a wide grin as he saw the girl open the door for him. Warm light flowed through the room over the girl, as if encasing her in a magical aura.

"Jatien!" she cried, his appearance before her being a total surprise.

He smirked, glad that he can still surprise this enigma of the century. "Happy birthday," he said softly, handing the box towards the girl.

"Um, thanks," she replied awkwardly, lifting the weight from his arms. Her dark gray eyes glanced up at him, "Well, come on in then."

* * *

><p>Jatien smiled as he recalled how awkward the girl was as he entered her cottage. She lives by herself there, no knowledge of either parents or relatives. <em>"The place was free; so in I went."<em> He recalled her saying when he had questioned her why she lived in a cottage.

She was terribly awkward having a rare guest in her house; her hands clenching the box as if it would somehow give her an answer on how to react; her gray eyes were glancing around clumsily as if her own cottage was not hers. He acted as he usually did, like a young joker, hoping to relieve some stress from the girl.

Jatien bit his lips in laughter as he recalled how befuddled she was at the game helm. About 80% of the population owned at least two; yet this girl in front of him looked at it as if it was some sort of creation of the future. His black eyes narrowed as he recalled how he had forced the game helm on her. In retrospect, he should have at least given her directions on how to use the equipment. He was too caught up in acting like a joker. He grounded his teeth, _I should have at least had told her how to contact me in the game_.

He remembered how he had walked back to his penthouse suite, thinking that simply locking her door was enough of a protection. _Of course it wasn't_, he thought back bitterly, _how stupid was I that day?_

He had wanted to play the game with her, but he forgot his own game helm in his rush of packaging her present. When he got back to his room he had simply laughed in a stupid manner as he forgot to tell her how to contact him in the game. He simply thought to tell her the next day at school.

The next day of school, she didn't come.

He was only mildly worried, thinking that she was just hooked onto the game and couldn't stop playing.

How wrong he was.

Jatien rubbed his raw eyes as he recalled the shocking scene he saw when he got up into her cottage. He had been running, he had started running right when school had ended. He didn't know why, but he felt something deep in his gut that told him that something had gone wrong. That something had happened to the girl that was worse than being simply addicted to a game.

As he came up to the cottage, he remembered knocking, waiting, and knocking again. Fear pinched his soul as there was hardly a response, hardly a sound that had acknowledged his presence at the door. His impatience getting to him, he had knocked down the door with a swift kick. What he saw shocked him to his core.

_Emptiness._

Her entire house, which used to have been filled with second-hand and third-hand furniture, was stripped clean. Her ragged rug had vanished. Her well-worn couch had disappeared. His enigma of the century was gone.

Jatien remembered how he had searched high and low for the girl. And found nothing but blank walls and wooden floors in the cottage. Outside, there was nothing but snow and trees.

Had she been robbed? Had she been kidnapped?

Who would rob from a poor child?

Who would kidnap a child with no relatives?

"Grah!" he yelled in desperation and anguish. "Benson, I'm going to go look for her again!" Jatien yelled to his personal butler.

"What? Young master, please stay and recuperate. You have already searched for twelve hours yesterday for this girl. You've just finally gotten some rest. Besides, the son of a national corporation should have no need to go hunting in the snow," implored the old butler, rubbing his wrinkled old hands. "Why won't I call the local security? They're able to search for her now. The necessary 48 hours had passed."

Jatien simply let out a small huff, his dark eyes staring back at his butler, "That's 48 hours too long, Benson."

_48 hours too long._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N:** Man, that was intense, but I really needed you guys to know that there is a plot to this story (And a weird plot at that). But don't worry, in the next chapter we will see our happy blue blob and idiotic red head! :D Unless, you want to hear more of Jatien's story? O_o

By the way for those who want it, here's a hint to the redhead's identity: _He's a character of 1/2 Prince._ _

And a little warning: I'll be editing the previous chapters a bit. It'll still contain its humor, but in a more grammatical way. ;P


	7. There Are Things Incomprehensible

**A/N:** O_O I had just looked through the reviews and can't believe someone remembered the main character's ingame-name. Even I forgot. XD

Actually, now that I think about it, what's the main character's real name? D:

Did I even giver her one? o_O

Anyways, the red head's identity will be revealed soon (not this chapter though). So it'd be best to guess at his identity in the reviews and have bragging rights about it when you guessed right. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: There Are Things Incomprehensible<br>**

"Oi, are you alive?"

_Poke._

_Poke._

Blurry, grey-blue eyes opened to find his face being continuously poked at.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_**Poke.**  
><em>

"And I suppose when some one opens their eyes, it does not indicate that they are alive?" the red head mumbled, trying to get up from the ground. He shook his head, wisps of his blood red hair shaking out little bits of debris. He rubbed his ears, a bit of ringing still persisted.

"I just wanted to be sure," smiled the blue humanoid creature-

_Wait. What?_

The red head took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening with increasing surprise. The girl before him, who used to be just a little blob of water, now has a human figure- though it seems as if she is still mainly composed of water.

His eyes taking a quick glance down at the ground below her, noticed that it was heavily damp with water.

Never mind, she is composed of all water.

Her eyes, she actually has eyes now, squinted in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

He huffed, "Actually, it _because_ you have a face now that there's something wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she stood upright, looking down at her humanoid body. Yes, she noticed that she was no longer some sort of gelatinous blue blob, but the only thing she finds questionable is that she does not have any, shall we say, significant aspects that determined her gender and glad of it (considering she has no clothing on). Bloodfall put her hands on her hips, _Yay! I finally have hips! :D_, and stared down at the chained man on the ground, "Are you saying it's weird to suddenly have a change of physical appearance in this game?"

"Ye-", the red head paused for a moment, then started to rephrase his answer, "Well, no. There are occurrences where physical aspects of characters would drastically change ."

Bloodfall smiled, feeling slightly relieved, _So changes in physical appearances were a normal thing! There was nothing to worr-_

"However," the red head interjected in her train of thoughts, "In your case, sudden physical changes are highly unusual."

The chained male paused for a moment, realization settling into his blue-gray eyes. He stared up at the blue girl, his eyes intensely connecting to hers, "You talk like a highly educated individual now."

"Hehe," she chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry, it seems that staying in a little bowl for hours on end messed with my sanity."

She let out a breath of relief. "I'm just glad it was only temporary."

"Hmph. I should be the one to be glad that it was only temporary. Otherwise I'd be forced to listen to your constant incomprehensible blathering."

Slouching against the wall behind him, he glanced over at the blue girl. "Aren't you going to log out yet? You've been on this game for hours already."

A sudden thudding feeling fluttered against her chest, "Hours? I've been on this game for hours?"

"About 27 hours now, over a day," the red head muttered, closing his eyes in rest. Hey, the girl was alive and staying on a game for days on end is nothing unusual. He can now let himself rest in peace.

_"What!"_

Never mind, he's not going to get any sort of rest with this girl around.

"27 hours? 27 HOURS? How could I be on the game for 27 hours?" Bloodfall grabbed the man's arms in fear, shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

No he most certainly will never get any rest with the girl still here.

"I don't know why," the red head growled irritably, "Just log out already."

Bloodfall raked her hands through her hair in exasperation. Actually, is it really considered hair? They're more like thick stands of water connected to her head.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't know how to log out!"

"Then go find someone who does, 'cause I sure as hell don't know either." The red head turned away from the blue girl, shutting his eyes completely, "Now leave."

Biting her lips, and finding that if she bit down hard enough water would pour out as if it was blood, Bloodfall looked down the dark corridor. _There could be more people down there. This is the Second Life game Jatien was prattling about. However_, she glanced back at the irritated red head, _we've been talking and screaming and not a single person had passed by._

Taking a chance, Bloodfall walked down the dark hallway. "It's something to do, and I've got nothing to lose," she whispered to herself, walking softly against the earthen ground. It was especially soft, since every step would dampen the soil below her, thus muffling her steps. The only bad part was if she were to stand in one place too long, the soil would become thick, brown mud.

"Oh," seeing light shine through at the end, Bloodfall quickened her pace.

_Finally! I thought this horrible darkness would never end-!_

A huge wall of water stood at the opening. Her mouth gaped open at the sight._ How was it possible that not a bit of that water was flowing into this narrow cave? Because of magic? Preposterous! Such things don't exist!_

Peering through the surprisingly clear blue water, Bloodfall was mesmerized by all of the creatures within. Bright, iridescent schools of fish swam past her. One group of fish actually looked like school buses, causing the water girl to giggle. The bottom was littered with glittering, shining coral. They reminded her of sparkling coins she once saw before, but knows will never own.

_Is this what an aquarium would be like?_

She was about to put her hand against the wall of water, when a patch of black suddenly blocked her view to the glistening sea before her.

"Eh-?"

_Kraaaaaak!_

A gasp slipped out of her mouth when huge black tentacles shot out of the wall of water, wrapping its massive form around the girl.

"GAAAHHH!" _What is this? Some sort of monster?_ Struggling against the arm, fear encompassed the entirety of the girl when a huge green eye suddenly flowed into view.

_Kraaaaaak!_

"Kyaaaah!" she screamed, squinting her eyes shut against the horrible creature, her arms now over her head in some sort of futile defense.

The monster swiftly pulled its arm back, intending to pull the girl though the wall.

Instead, its monstrous speed had cut the girl in half.

"Gack!"

Bloodfall moaned in pain, her vision blinking black and red. Her water splattering across the floor.

_Kraaaaaak!_

The dark creature swam away, losing interest at something it couldn't grab.

Coughing up water, which was actually a slightly darker her blue than her "skin", Bloodfall staggered to get upright. Only to find the lower portion of her body had been splattered and absorbed into the ground.

"Wha-" she coughed, dark blue water pooling out from the enormous wound. She glanced down at the gaping hole, finding that she was successively shrinking as water continued to ooze out. Shouldn't she be dead? She was cut in half for cow's sake! Tilting her head in sudden interest, she found that she wasn't in any sort of extreme pain, just something more like the pain of a bad bruise.

_Could it be because I have no nerve cells?_ She questioned.

I must have merely been stunned she supposed. The sudden water gushing out of her mouth must have been due to the Laws of Physics. Where an action of a certain force would have a reaction of the same force. And since the tentacle monster had pulled against her with extreme strength, the water in her, with no where else to go at the time, had also been spurted out of her mouth and abdomen with the same force. Ouch.

"Eh? What the-?" glancing down at half of her body, she noticed that she half the size than what she was before. Meaning she is now 1/4 of her original size now.

Water. According the the Law of the Conservation of Mass, matter is neither created or destroyed. Meaning, the more water she was loosing, the more her size is going to shrink because she wasn't gaining any more water back to replace the water she loss.

_Gaining more water back..._

Swiftly, Bloodfall scrambled towards the wall of water, because it was, well, made of water. "Come on. Move!" she gasped, struggling to move with just half of her body.

Reaching her hand towards the blue wall, Bloodfall managed to get her fingertips to touch the standing water.

Instantly, the blue girl can feel the water flowing into her through the tips of her fingers. She watched in amazement as she saw her body slowly began to reform. "Interesting..." she mumbled, feeling as if she was gaining her health back.

She was nearly done regaining her body when a dark tentacle suddenly shot out at her again.

"Whoa!"

The water girl had just barely managed to dodged back in time. And just as quickly as the tentacle came out, it went back in.

Bloodfall got up on her feet, sprinting down the dark corridor, in hopes of staying out of reach of that monstrous arm. She can deal with not having toes. Her feet pattered against the soil, soft _sloosh, sloosh, sloosh_ sounds rebounded against the walls, echoing her movements.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Why didn't you tell me there was a monster back there?"

The red head groaned, _Why is she still here?_

_Hold on a minute._

He quickly got up from his lazy slouch, "You've seen the kraken?"

"Yeah," the blue girl responded hesitantly, "It was black and has tentacles and a green eye right?"

"And you survived?"

"...I guess?"

_Oh dear._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, isn't that exciting? XD Seems that our water girl is much more intellectual than she was in the first few chapters.

Yeah, sitting in a little bowl for hours can do that to you.


	8. Yet We Understand

Disclaimer: Whaz? I no own 1-2 Prinz? But of courz I did! Just luk at my gramer as prove!

A/N: Oh, if any of you had questions concerning Bloodfall's (now that I think about it, why did I choose such an absurd name for her?) body in real life, I can honestly say that she's [ spoiler].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Yet We Understand<br>**

Bloodfall raised a dark blue eyebrow as she saw the redhead continue to stare at her in disbelief. Surely surviving a beast made out of ones and zeroes should not have been that much of a shock?

"W-What's wrong?" the blue girl stammered, getting quite worried as the redhead continued to stare at her with that shocked gaze, "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Quickly shaking his head to faze off the shock, blue-grey eyes stared up at her, "You're suppose to be dead once the Kraken gets a hold of you."

"Dead once the- Wait," dark blue eyes widened in sudden realization._ If he knew about the Kraken, why didn't he warn me?_

She looked down distantly at him, speaking in a soft whisper, "You wanted me dead?"

The redhead shrugged apathetically, "It would benefit the both of us. You would reach other members for help when you revive and I would finally have some peace and quiet."

"What do you mean?"

The redhead sniffed, "In this world it doesn't matter if you die, you will automatically be revived; your 'soul' being transported to a distant location for health regeneration and the likes."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," the light coming back into her dark blue eyes. So he wasn't really intending her harm. Getting killed to get to another location quickly was just the way things are done around here.

_Wait, if you get transported to another location by just simply dying...then why hadn't he-?_

"But why don't you kill yourself then?" Bloodfall asked with an innocent tilt to her head, "If you regenerate at a different location, then you'd be out of those chains."

He smiled bitterly at her, "Yes, if I was a regular player that would be the case."

"Eh? What do you mean if you were a 'regular player'?" Bloodfall was confused, "There are different types of players?"

He just stared back at the blue girl, his grey-blue eyes glinting with humor, "You really are a newbie, aren't you?"

"I am not a newbie!" Bloodfall spouted like a five-year-old, feeling outraged, "Why do people keep saying that? I'm just new to the game!"

"That's what newbie means," the redhead chuckled.

"Oh," the water girl deflated, her temper suddenly lost to the depths of eternity.

Suddenly, she bounced right back up. "So I am a newbie!"

"You shouldn't be so proud to have that label," the redhead deadpanned.

"Yes, yes. So that was what he meant," Bloodfall continued, ignoring the chained man. "I apologize for the misunderstanding Madame!" she shouted to no one in particular since it was obvious that she was facing the dirt wall.

The redhead just continued staring at Bloodfall apologize to a wall of dirt.

"...Who are you talking to?"

"Eh? Ah, no. I was just talking to the first person I made contact with in this game," Bloodfall sighed. She then turned back to the dirt wall, "Again I apologize!"

The redhead just stared on quietly, _So the first person she met in this game is a...wall? _

He smirked at the water girl's actions.

_Maybe the bowl really had affected her mentality_.

Leaning back against the wall, he contemplated about the girl being down in the dark tunnels with him.

_No matter how amusing the girl is, she isn't suppose to be here._

Suddenly, he sighed, the ends of his mouth curving to a frown.

"You know," he started suddenly, gaining the water girl's attention, "It'd be better if you leave this place. You can gain some help if you do."

Bloodfall stop her rant of apologizations toward the dirt wall and looked down at the man.

Her eyes took a sudden note of his disheveled red hair. The dark bags under his eyes. The rusted chains on his wrists. The empty aura surrounding the blood covered man.

She frowned,_ Chained to this wall all alone. Still covered in blood. __How long has he been here? __What has he done to deserve such a thing?_

"Why don't you come with me?" she started, the sudden idea popping up in her head. "Since we both have trouble logging out, why don't we get help together?"

Grey eyes merely slanted her way, "I'm chained to this wall for a reason, you know. No one's going to help me once I get out of here. You should just go and forget about me."

"W-Wha-?" Bloodfall stuttered at the sudden coldness the man directed her with, "But, I-I still think I should let you out. Even if you're a criminal or a psychopath or a serial killer...or _something_."

He gazed back at her with slight humor, "You're willing to free a criminal back into society?"

"You seem like a nice person!" Bloodfall yelled, exasperated, waving her arms in the air.

"Besides," she continued, her voice softening to a quiet tone, "You're the first friend I made since I got here."

The chained man blinked up at her, "You consider me a friend?"

"Yes."

"Even when I tried to ignore you?"

"Yes."

"Even when I tried to send you away?"

"Yes."

"Even when I intentionally tried to have you _killed_?"

"**Yes**."

Bloodfall stared straight into the somber grey eyes of the redheaded male below her. "To me, friends are everything. I am not going to leave you behind just because you tried to have me killed in some petty game."

Bloodfall gasped as she looked at the sight before her. He was smiling. Not a laughing smirk or a know-it-all grin. An actual smile.

As if he was thanking her for something.

"Fine then," the redhead said softly, "If you manage to get me out of these chains, I'll leave this place along with you."

* * *

><p>AN: Bwaha! I finished a chapter! But sadly, the identity of our lovable redhead will not be revealed until next chapter. Hm, is it the next chapter? Or is it...? I'll have to look into this (sweatdrop).

So whatch'all think of this chappie? Personally, I feel that this ended a bit short. D:


	9. That There is a Difference

**A/N:** Yes! I am still alive!

...

And I deeply apologize for the long wait for this chapter, especially to you, **Guest**, who had been waiting all this time for the next chapter and had been constantly reminding me that he (she?) had always been waiting.

Anywho! Onto the interactions between these two very awkward people! XD

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 9: That There is a Difference<strong>

Try as I might, I could not get the damned chains to break open.

I hung my head in defeat as my strained hands let go of the rusted bands.

"Damn it," I cursed, slumping down on the wall next to him, "Why wasn't this body endowed with super strength? I can melt, dissolve, and morph already. Why not add some muscle power into the mix?"

The redhead gave a small snort, "Because super strength is not a trait of a water elemental. If you wanted strength, you should've chosen earth."

My eyes glanced back at him, thinking thoughtfully as I saw his long red hair sway in the air. I looked back down to my translucent hands.

"No," I said softly, earning a small glance back from him. "If I hadn't chosen to be a water elemental, I wouldn't have met you."

The chained man was silent, unable to think of anything to say.

Thus an awkward silence ensued...

...

...

...

A very awkward silence indeed...

Suddenly an absurd idea sprung up in my head as I grabbed the man by the shoulders with ecstatic joy, "Hey, does being water elemental mean you have all the qualities of water? Such as with the bonds between the hydrogen and oxygen atoms of real water?"

"In theory, yes," he replied, quirking his slender dark eyebrow. Second Life _was_ supposedly created with 99% realism.

"So then is it possible to decrease the amount of kinetic energy between the bonds of my water molecules and freeze my hand into ice?"

He stared blankly at me for some reason, as if he still couldn't believe I had something called 'intelligence'.

_..._

_I didn't appear that stupid in the beginning, did I?_

_..._

_..._

_Please tell me I didn't (TT~TT)._

Sighing, he just shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, it is possible to freeze parts of your body. It's just that you have to reach a certain level before you are granted the ability to intentionally turn parts of yourself into ice."

He glanced up at me, wondering if I was able to understand him_. Oho! Big words! Well guess what!_ I-

I-

just stared back at him with a blank look on my face.

_Huh, it seems my intelligence had just decided to abandon me right at that moment (=_=)._

I just had to ask a question, "Levels? You mean like the levels in my ability Raging Rush?"

He let out a small chuckle, "No, I meant your actual level that increases with the more experience that you gain."

What? Water is water, why is there a need for these levels and experience?

"So then how do I get this 'experience'?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion as my eyebrows scrunched in irritation.

"Basically," he said nonchalantly, staring at the dirt wall in front of us, "to get the experience you need to level up, you have to kill things."

I just stared at his red hair, wide-eyed as my mouth gaped open like a broken ventriloquist doll.

...what a weird description.

"Kill?" I exclaimed in slight horror, "I need to kill things? Like what?"

He shrugged.

"Basically, anything and everything. From randomly generated slime to monstrous beasts."

He gave a small smirk, "You can even kill your fellow players."

(O_O) [That there, is what my facial expression is right now.]

_Gosh, what a terribly violent game this is. Why did Jatien give me such a game?_

I rubbed my cheeks with a watery hand, "Isn't that a bit gruesome?"

He gave another chuckle, but this time it was more hollow and empty, "That's the way the game is programmed. Besides, everything gets regenerated anyways. So there's no harm done."

I looked away, pulling on my clumps of water-hair as I absently tried to chew on my liquid cheeks, "Isn't there any other way? I don't think I have the stomach of killing anything."

He just shook his head.

"No, not unless you want to spend centuries getting to a level where another could've reached within a day by killing."

I scrunched my nose in disgust, "Why is this game so popular again? It's practically promoting violence and irresponsibility within people! And at the same time saying that violence is the only way to get to where you want in life!"

A soft chortle shook me out of my little rant.

"That's exactly why so many people like this game," the redhead laughed. His blue eyes glanced over at me, "Consider it as a stress-reliever, if you will."

Sighing, my hands reached for the metal bands once again and pulled it up closer to my eyes. _People and their stress these days. Why not just eat a salami sandwich? That always relieves stress._

_..._

_What? Eating salami does relieve your stress! TTATT_

Inspecting the band in hopes for some cracks, I also unintentionally pulled his hand up to my face.

My eyes absently stared at the small spots of red on his pale skin before a question suddenly pops into my mind.

"Why are you covered in blood anyways?"

He just shrugged, "It's the proof of my crimes."

He gave a little smirk as he mockingly wiggled his long fingers at me, "Wanna run away from this miscreant now?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, as if I'd-"

There was a tense silence as I suddenly looked down at the chains.

"Finally realizing how idiotic it is to help a criminal?" he asked, his gray-blue eyes glanced over at me, trying to discern the reason for my sudden pause.

"No, it's just-" My hands trailed from the metal bands, down the rusted chain, and to the metal slate that connected his chains to the wall.

A _dirt_ wall.

I suddenly lashed out my hands onto the chain, grasped the end near the slate and _pulled_. If I can't break the metal chains, then dislodging the entire attachment from the dirt wall would at least allow him to move from this spot!

"Ghn...!" I strained my watery arms against the metal bands, pulling and pulling and pulling-

only to have the chain literally slip through my fingers...

"GAH!" I yelped in surprise, falling backwards onto the floor behind me.

_BAM!_

"Oi!" the redhead yelled in surprise, his arms swinging from the backlash.

"Ow..."

I opened my eyes and gave a little start to find that my fingers were _shorter_. It was as if they had been chopped off! Curse these weak hydrogen bonds!

I just stared down in shock at my shortened fingers, watching it profusely bleed out water through the cut.

_Odd...why doesn't it stop?_

"Hey!" the redhead shouted, jolting me out of my slight fascination with my fingers. His blue-gray eyes stared down at me with a certain intensity, "You alright? Do you- Oi!"

Ignoring him for the moment, I quickly got up from my position on the floor and stuck my bleeding hand into the dirt surrounding the slate. If I can't remove slate from the wall with force, then I'll soften the supporting foundations enough to be able to pull out the slate from the wall. This is of course done by infusing my bleeding fingers with the wall to soften the hard dirt into a mud puddle.

The chained man just stared in slight shock as my eyes stared down at the metal slate with an intense focus as I silently willed my 'water blood' to flow into the wall.

"Hey! Stop it!" he growled, his grey-blue eyes noticing my shrinking stature, "If you do anymore then you'll definitely-"

_CLANG!_

I tore out my arms from the wall with a sharp gasp and collapsed onto my knees. I took in deep breaths of air, panting in exhaustion for some reason.

Slowly regaining my bearings, my eyes glanced up at the redhead for just a moment. I was slightly confused.

Was it me or did he looked...shocked? Frightened? Worried?

...

He had some sort of emotion on his face.

I just smiled back at him, "Don't worry, I pull off the next one soon."

The next few moments were spent in an odd silence as I mud-ified the section of dirt on the other slate. The man in chains refuse to look at me, heck even just _glance_ at me. I didn't know why this weird aura was coming off of him.

Another clang, and both slates were off the wall, trailing mud on the ground below us.

"Finally!"

I gave this loud sigh-laugh noise, happy that I was actually able to free him...well, sort of. He _is_ still technically bound to the chains...but at least he can move from that spot now! I turned around a bit, feeling the slightest bit woozy, but I wanted to see him be glad that he's free.

"Haha. What's wrong-" I paused for a bit, then this sort of bubbly laugh erupted from my throat, "Ghahaha! Wow! All this time I've spent with you, and I never even asked for your name!"

I just kept laughing, holding my belly for comedic sake. Hey if you laugh, you hold your belly to show your enthusiasm, right? Right?

...

Please don't tell me I look like an idiot when I do this.

My smile started to shrink as he just continued to ignore me, and instead just sits there as if the chains on him hadn't been removed at all. Well, they weren't...but come on! He can walk around and do jumping jacks now!...Or whatever it is that they do in this game!

...

Was it me, or was the silence _especially_ intense right now?

I began pulling my fingers in an awkward manner as I waited for an answer, or even a response. Heck, screw the response! Just please look like you're breathing again-!

Oh, wait. He does breathe...

But for some reason, _my_ breath started to become shallower as I just continued to stare at him, tugging on my fingers, absently taking note on its persisting chopped length and the slippery water-blood that continues to bleed out.

"H-hey, is everyth-thing alright-t?"

This time he actually glanced up to look at me.

I saw his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something. At least, I think he was going to say something...

Hard to tell when everything suddenly goes black.

* * *

><p>The red head just sighed, walking along the dark tunnel toward the only exit in this place. His chains scraped along the floor, leaving gouges on the earth below him. His blue eyes glanced down at the water girl, limp in his arms mumbling something about salami and its hypothetically beneficial effect of releasing stress.<p>

The girl seemed to have fainted, most likely due to the loss of water.

He bit the inside of his cheek.

_At least she had stopped bleeding..._

His eyes glanced down at the toddler-sized creature that's constantly making his sleeves wet.

"You certainly are different from the usual players in this game, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we're done! :D

Sorry for the latest update in all of FFN history... ^^;

But...I never got his name out! DX I really wanted the reveal to be in this chapter!

Ah well, I gave you guys enough hints to discern the true identity of this character. ;P

Until next time! (If there _is_ a next time... /shot)

...

And note: Salami might not really relieve stress...


	10. Between Reality and Virtuality

**Disclaimer: **Lalala~ I not belong of book of two fourths guy

**A/N:** I know there is someone out there who wants to kill me for updating so late ; A ;

Oh, as a side note, I saw that someone actually got redhead's name right in the reviews. XD

Sorry for misleading you peoples! T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Between Reality and Virtuality<strong>

A sudden shudder trembled through me. It was cold, as if a lightning of ice had shot itself up through my veins.

_What's going on?_

I tried to turn my head, but my muscles would not do as I command.

It was dark.

So very dark.

My eyes wouldn't open.

No.

Something was binding them.

Something-

_Something is wrong._

I tried to speak. Tried to shout out.

Something was stuck in my mouth.

I gagged. I choked. I spat.

Suddenly I became aware that I was surrounded by water.

The mouthpiece loosened.

_Hurry!_

I sucked in a breath. And a cold fluid invited itself in.

My body convulsed, I could feel the muscles on my bones twitch with renewed vigor.

Bubbles.

I can feel bubbles rush over my skin.

_Someone stop this!_

I felt myself being pulled out.

I gasped for the welcomed air.

Suddenly my mouth was stuffed again and I was sent back down.

_There should be no more problems with the experiment now._

* * *

><p>"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

I shot up into the air, my chest heaving up and down in gasps. My heart. I can feel it pounding.

"Oi, girl."

"Gah!" I jumped again, only to find that it was the redhead who called out.

He looked down with a confused shimmer in his grey-blue eyes.

"You alright?"

I just nodded my head. I couldn't respond.

I nodded yes, no.

I shook my head no.

Then I smiled.

"It was just a bad dream," I said in a chipper manner, trying to get up and twirl in a girly manner.

_SPLAT!_

It seems that I had suddenly decided to plop down onto the ground instead. (T A T)

The redhead up above does not seem to believe me.

Why not he believe me? We best buds, man! Trust in yo amigo sometime, yeah?

Okay that accent does not work with me.

I gave a little huff at the look in his eye.

"Fine! I'll tell you what's wrong!"

I saw him give me a little nod. Fool!

Why is he a fool?

I dunno. Just want to insult him in my mind.

I let out a sigh, "Okay then. In my dream I was in someplace dark and cold. I couldn't move, it was like something was binding me!"

There was a certain flicker in his eyes when I said that. Then again the sun had also appeared again, so it maybe the shining rays of that ball of 10010110 that made his eyes flicker so prettily.

His mouth started to move.

Like a lamprey, I interrupted his words, "Then I found out I was stuck in last night's giant burrito and was about to be fed to a bubbly unicorn! 8D"

His mouth clamped shut again and he started to walk away from me.

Why does the scene look like he had lost all hope in me?

"Hey wait!" I cried in a childish manner, reaching out to his retreating figure.

"Don't leave meeeee- ooh? Why is there a ring on my finger?"

Twinkle, twinkle, the white band on my right index finger said to me and I lost all thought of that redhead gir- I mean guy.

Redhead came back.

"The ring is there to manage your elemental state."

I just kept staring at shiny ring.

He sighed and decided to just continue his explanation, "It prevents you from dripping all over the place again."

...

_STARE. Twinkle. Twinkle. 8D_

...

He just rubs his forehead as if he was dealing with the most difficult person in the entire world.

"Usually the Head of the Village of the Water Elementals would give you a basic charm that would prevent the leaking," he looked down at me, "But you never got to the starting village did you?"

...

...

8D

_Twinkle. Twinkle._

"I got a common ring and had it infused with the Water Elemental charm with the help of a Water Elemental magician, since we are nowhere near the village."

...

8DDDDDDD

_Twinkle. Twinkle._

...

Yeah. He was alone on this conversation.

He sighed, and plopped down onto the ground next to me.

"This will take a while, won't it?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until another hour of staring that I noticed something.<p>

I was a helluva lot shorter! D:

"Hey! Why am I so short!?" I cried, finding that I reached up to redhead's waist.

Said redhead grunted and rolled over.

...

When did he fall asleep?

I shuffled over to him and poked his face.

Ooh, what a funny face.

Poke. Poke.

Poke.

**Poke.**

...

Streeeeeetch.

_Smack!_

"Enough," he glared, his manly blue eyes saying that they needed some butternut coffee with a dash of lollipops.

...

...

Hm.

I don't think I'm translating that one correctly this time.

He sat back up and looked up at the surrounding trees among us, his fingers running through his thick red hair.

"What is your name?"

I glanced up at him, "Huh?"

What's with the sudden question? My sudden change of height is of a more pressing matter, right? Did he not hear me? The jerk! I listen to him all the time! Should he not listen to me in return? D:

...

...

For some reason the bell of irony is ringing...

His steel blue eyes glanced down at me.

"Answer the question."

"X-Xia Xue?"

"No," his eyes narrowed.

"I meant your real name."

I stiffened. Could I lend out my real name here? Jatien had always told me of identities being stolen while online. Is this an example of it?

I bit my lip, "Sorry, but I don't think I should hand out that information to anyone."

The redhead just nodded and sighed, falling back down onto the lush grass below us.

I tilted my head, "So what's your name?"

The redhead stopped moving for a bit. Then he rolled over, facing away from me.

"Dictator."

"Eh?"

He let out a tired sigh, "They called me Dictator of Life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DUN DUNN DUNNN!

Finally got his name out! XD

And it only took me 10 chapters ; A ;

Lol, sorry that this chappie here isn't as funny as the others. But it _was_ suppose to be a serious chapter.

Yes, yes, let me justify myself. XP

Anyways, I went back to my reviews and saw that some may have a hard time visualizing my character Bloodfall. Do you all wish for me to draw a picture of her in her human/blobby water/human water/human water (short version) form? (Lol should I just draw it all? XD)

... I think of myself as a decent artist. T A T

Lol should I just troll you all and just draw her blobby water form? 8D (Gosh that be so easy to draw llD)


End file.
